The FIST Files
by Iron Avenger
Summary: Ron, now in his twenties, alone, and in charge of an ultra classified military team, is put in a new situation which will determine the fate of the United States


The F.I.S.T. files-Ron, now in his twenties, alone, and in charge of an ultra classified military team, is put in a new situation which will determine the fate of the United States

Disclaimer-I do not own Kim Possible or any other character in this story that is in the show

* * *

F.I.S.T.

Prologue- The cold dark beginning

It was dark, about twelve at night. The cold winter darkness sat as a reminder of the harsh realities you have to put on hold if you want to defend the people of the world. The snow sat on the ground as a pillow for the men in dark, black, military like uniforms trenched through the snow like water.

"Captain, captain do you come in?"

The blond haired, twenty five year old male, tried to keep his head-set set on low to keep minor instances like this out of the way.

"Yeah, I read you loud and clear Jersey."

"Alright captain," he whispered. "Are you sure that this plan is going to go out alright? I've heard some Russian guards like these,Carry live grenades that go off after the heart stops beating."

"What idiot told you that?" another different voice said quietly from over the headset.

"This guy named Asole I met in a bar home in Manhattan. Besides who even asked you Martin? Just keep your eye in that scope."

Martin was about to say something back, but Ron interrupted him. "He's right you need to keep your senses up, they might know were here. Where's Joey?"

"Right here captain." Another light voice blasted from the one piece head-set. You could tell he was new.

"Wow, keep it down there governor. They almost saw me," Ron said as he dodged the eyesight of a patrolling Russian guard.

The rest of the crew simply groaned at Joey's remark.

"Alright, we only need to hear from one more guy, Levi you there?" Ron inquired.

They only heard a rough moan from the other side of the headset. "Yeah, I'm here."

"Alright boys, I am right in front of facility, well covered in snow anyway. You guys in your spot?"

The guys all whispered yeah, and the operation began.

* * *

FIST

Ron slowly crawled forward enough to see the two guards from in front of the main entrance to the building…a door with a ladder next to it. Two lights shone brightly from the top of a post near the door. Ron carefully looked as the guards made a B line in opposite directions, then came back and went the other way.

"Move in."

Suddenly, Jersey and Joey came around the back wall and slowly crept along the edge of it. The guards turned again and before they had a chance to cross each other, Joey and Jersey came across and knocked the guards out cold.

"Move the bodies around to the shadows," They did just so.

"Martin, you got our backs?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, move along." After that Ron stood and sprinted toward the entrance.

He met up with Joey and Jersey at the front of the factory but hugged the side of the curved wall.

"Alright, I'll take this ladder up to wherever it goes, and Martin and I will cover you two as you find and deactivate the missile." Ron said as he pulled out his silenced Browning Hi-powered 9mm pistol and shot the two lights hanging above the beam. Darkness spread over the already shady, cold night.

"By the way, where's Levi?"

* * *

FIST

"By the way, where's Levi?"

Levi, now piling three knocked out guards heard and responded.

"I'm here; I just had to finish up. I'll come in the back and cover you guys from there."

Everybody grabbed their MP5s and made sure they were unlocked and loaded.

"Alright night vision on,Move out."

Levi went in the back way into the factory, which was only a broken door way which led into the first of three floors occupied by the Russian Terrorists.

* * *

FIST

Inside the factory the Russians were silent and un-aware or carful of any attacks. All of them were tired and shaven. Their bulky and obese nature made little resistance and intimidations the Fist crew were looking at. Suddenly the light in the front entrance went out. The Russians took their flashlights and shone them at the front entrance.

"Go check it out," That Was the order of the higher ranked terrorist. The lower terrorist threw his cigarette on the ground and stomped on it one time before readying his AEK-971 assault rifle. He slowly walked to the front entrance and walked out. The other Russians looked away and got to their assigned position.

THUMP

* * *

FIST

"Alright move in." Ron said.

Jersey moved in and to the right, while Joey moved in and toward the left. And no one could tell since the front light was out. Ron moved up the ladder and came to a cat walk at the top edge of the first floor. They didn't turn their flashlights on for fear that they might get caught. Joey snuck around and hugged a pure metal structure, which felt like an assembly line. He dropped his gun which made the rest of the teams heart skip. The three terrorists all pointed their flashlights at the spot. One of the Russians nudged the other one to check it out. As he came Joey looked up confused as he stared a label on the wall which read 'RUSSIA TOYS'

'Wait a minute, a toy factory?' he asked himself. He snapped himself out of the thought and worried about what he was going to do for the guard. Should he jump up and waist them all, wait and be killed, or would his team do something? The thought was killing him. He picked up his gun ready to attack.

The rest of the guys were in shock. What should they do, they do have silencers but they were ordered to not kill anyone in case of emergencies.

Ron was asking the same question to himself. What should they do?

Suddenly a Russian from the farthest of the back suddenly hummed a muffled cry, while he was dragged to the back of the factory. The other terrorists took note of this and shone their flashlight in that direction.

Nothing

They were staring to get scared.

'Good work Levi.' Ron thought.

Jersey stepped out of the dark and hit the terrorist closest to him in the face, knocking him out. The last gasped and pointed his gun, before Joey stepped out of his hiding spot and hit the last one in the back of the head. Ron smiled from ear to ear, but he was angry because of Joey endangering the mission.

"Great work team! But we have to be more careful next time. We almost got caught! They could have alerted more terrorists. O yeah, good work Levi for the distraction!"

Levi grinned, "It was nothing,"

"Alright team, we have to get the second level, there should be a stairway at the end of the room that you guys could get up there with. There is probably a ladder at the end of this cat walk to get me to another catwalk at the next floor. Martin? Martin you there, how many terrorists can you spot out from your position outside?"

* * *

FIST

Martin, who stared down the scope of his M21 sniper rifle at the first floor as he watched the unfolding events, then heard the question that Ron gave to him. He looked up with his scope into the second story floor windows, and unlike the first floor, the lights were up and blaring. He counted the terrorists in there.

"Four again, I do you want me to help you guys out when you get there?"

Ron said "No, I don't think so, it is hard enough not being able to use…Hold on I have a recorded message from Commander Baker, Hold on." Ron answered the strange message.

"Hello?"

"Yes, Ron, this is a private message. I hope you get it before you finish your mission. I didn't know whether or not you were detected so I am just letting you know that you now have permission to use lethal force against these terrorists. So get locked and loaded. Get this mission done soldier, over and out."

"Well boys," Ron announced to his crew. "We can use our guns now. Let's get this started."

Ron climbed up the ladder into the next floor. As he climbed up the ladder, to his right was a terrorist. He then took out his side arm and silently shot one round into his head. He fell backward and landed roughly behind some crates. The rest of the team ran up the stairs and turned off their night vision because the room's lights were illuminated.

Ron started off the shootout by shooting the terrorists by the ladder. The other team members came up the stairs but attracted the attention of the Russians because of the noise. The terrorists yelled out and before they could finish them, they all had bullet holes in themselves.

"Wow that was easy since we got to use our guns." Joey said.

"Yeah, but don't let your guard down, tread every step you take on those stairs carefully, cause you don't know If they will be your last." Ron's voice had seriousness in it. He may not have thought that he was too cocky to be a solder, but he was good enough to be on this team.

"Let's move out."

They all slowly crept up the stairs. This was it. This is what they came here for. It all adds up to this. All of them had a feeling in their gut that wasn't normal. They had to save the lives of thousands. How's that for anxiety?

They crept up the stairs, and then they saw it. A huge missile, self made too. They looked around and the only light they saw was the red one coming out of the missiles launching pad. They turned their night vision on and just like the Intel said, there was nobody there.

"Good, the mission is turning out to be a success. Joey, go disarm the bomb, you have the codes right?"

"Yeah, that's the only reason you have me on the team remember?"

Joey started to go up to the main computer and deactivate the bomb.

Ron jumped down to the floor and made a loud ring echo. He walked over to his friends and teammates and gave them all a complementary high five.

"This mission is another success. Man I am so glad it was that easy" Jersey exclaimed out of joy.

"Yeah, I know, even if we weren't using non-lethal force we would still win." Levi said.

They both laughed.

"Ron, what's the matter? We won. What's wrong?" Levi asked.

"I don't know, it just doesn't feel right. Why is it so easy? It doesn't make any Sen.…"

Suddenly metal slots in the wall began to open. Then, like wild fire, about thirty Russians all started shooting toward the FIST men.

* * *

Suddenly…Ron was awake. Cold sweat dripped from his face. His motionless gesture made any sign of gladness drip away with every stare. He moved from underneath his yellow and red covers. He looked at his clock. It read Four thirty in the morning.

"This is how it all begins."

* * *

AN: I am sorry that toward the end it got so corny. It is late and I had to hurry up because I am about to watch Kevin Hart: I'm a grown little man. So I promise the next chapter will be better. Well, tell me how you liked the concept and everything around the story so far! Please review.


End file.
